Magical girl reunion
by CosmicIdiot
Summary: A one shot Yuri fic- Years have past since they were magical girls together. Sayaka is now a lonely adult. When she meets Madoka again she decides to reassemble the group. For Sayaka this means having an encounter with someone who she thought had forgotten her a long time ago, someone who she may very well love.


**Note: This Fic takes place in an alliterative universe where magical girls are not destined to grow into witches but some survive and grow old enough to loose their power and they retire from the business. **

A large American style suburban house, complete with a spacious garden and picket fence, was situated at the end of a street full of similar houses. At the door a smart-looking man in a suit prepared to leave for work.

"Kyoske honey" his wife called "you forgot this." She handed him a hand-made bento box.

"Thanks a lot baby I can always count on you to make delicious lunch" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay now go before you're late" his wife advised.

"Oh of course, I love you honey look after the kids when I'm gone."

As he left for work in his BMW a blue haired young women peered over the hedge to watch him go. "I sure wish I had someone like that" she sighed.

"Sayaka!" a voice called.

"Huh?" Sayaka turned away from her observing her former crush to see a familiar pink haired girl.

"Madoka! what are you doing here, I haven't seen you for years?" she exclaimed.

" I was just in the neighborhood what are you doing here Sayaka?" she smiled.

"Um nothing I was just looking at this lovely hedge , nothing weird like stalking an ex crush" Sayaka laughed awkwardly.

Madoka hugged her as a greeting. "It's nice to see you again Madoka, we sort of lost touch after we stopped being Mahou Shoujo" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Yes , what are you doing now Sayaka I bet your really successful?" Madoka asked.

Sayaka wasn't, she had no idea what she was doing with her life. She was unemployed, unmotivated and most importantly alone. "Uh let's not talk about what I'm doing, how are you getting on, you mentioned a concert, are you in a band?" Sayaka asked.

Madoka beamed, she seemed more confident than when Sayaka had known her. Maybe the years spent risking her life fighting witches had been good for her. "No I'm a singer, I do voice acting as well" she told Sayaka.

"Really that's pretty cool, I used to be in the music industry too" Sayaka informed her. That was until her independent record store had to shut down and her band had failed to make any money at all. It had been Kyoske who had inspired her passion of music but it turned out that he had gone down another path entirely and been much more successful with his life. "So Madoka you got a boyfriend or something now?" Sayaka remember when they were younger she had joked that she wouldn't let Madoka have a boyfriends because she was hers, she hadn't meant it of course but she did feel rather protective of the girl.

Madoka flushed red "Actually my managers says I'm not allowed to get a boyfriend" she managed self-consciously "he says it would ruin my charm."

Too bad" Sayaka agreed "I'm single as well." This was starting to make Sayaka feel depressed; she didn't like to focus on her underwhelming accomplishments in romance. She'd never even so much as kissed a boy, let alone gone out with one or had sex. She knew that for somebody in there early twenties like her this was not a good record. Once their had been someone she felt she might have had a chance with but they were long gone. Madoka and Sayaka squirmed awkwardly not realizing what to say. "Um Madoka we should really talk some time I'm sure you have plenty of interesting stories about being a singer" Sayaka proposed.

"Um I don't really it's sometimes embarrassing being on stage and, some of the fans can be a bit creepy sometimes" she admitted.

"Huh creepy? how do you mean like stalking?" Sayaka asked, she was so lonely she wasn't sure she'd mind being stalked at all.

"Well kind of, I get these letters from this person called Pervy H and he always tells me that he spends every moment thinking about me and I should send him my panties." Madoka looked very embarrassed.

"Oh well he sound like a bit of a scumbag you know I could always handle him for you" Sayaka proposed clenching her fist.

"Um no I don't really want to hurt him just for him to stop" Madoka pleaded.

"Are you sure we could call up Mami and trio finale his ass" Sayaka joked "are you still in contact with her? or Homura for that matter?"

"Um no to be honest I haven't really seen any of them since when me were magical girls" Madoka admitted.

"Oh it's a shame we didn't all keep in touch really" Sayaka reflected.

Madoka's face brightened "I know how about we all get together again!"

Sayaka wasn't the most enthusiastic about the idea. _Great I can see how more of my old friends are more successful and happy than I am _she thought. "Madoka I'm not so sure about this" Sayaka said.

"No it will be really nice Sayaka we can all hang out together like we used to me and you and Mami and Homura-chan and even Kyouko" Madoka babbled excitedly.

_Kyouko, _that last name brought back memories. They'd been enemies, at least at the start, fighting viciously with each other for grief seeds. Over time though they's become closer, Kyouko had turned into another member of the group. They still had argued a lot but Sayaka had felt some sort of deeper connection between them. Then there had been what had happened on the last new years eve as well.

"So Sayaka what do you think?" Madoka asked shaking Sayaka out of her memories.

"I don't know, if we've lost contact with them are we supposed to find them again?" Sayaka countered.

"It don't think it should be that hard, my fans always seem to find me easily enough" Madoka reflected.

The next day they met up and took a train out of the city. They'd both passed their driving tests but Sayaka had no where near the money needed to purchase and maintain a car and Madoka said she felt nervous driving other people. Public transport is way easier anyway thought Sayaka as the train pulled up at the the internet they'd managed to track down one of their fellow magical girls in a small town on the borders of the city. After half an hour walking around they managed to find the right place.

"So this is where she lives now eh?" Sayaka reflected. It was a modestly sized traditional house, nowhere near the size of Kyoske's but still aesthetically pleasing.

"Yeah this should be her" Madoka timidly knocked on the door and waited for an answer"Maybe we shouldn't have disturbed her" she worried.

The door opened and they were greeted with a bolt-action rifle to the face.

"Um please don't hurt us!" Madoka trembled.

"Madoka, Sayaka is that you?" Mami asked. She had grown into quite a well developed woman a yamato nadeshiko if not for the fire arm by her side.

"Hi Mami long time no see" Sayaka greeted.

"Yes it has been a little while" she nodded, not letting go of the rifle.

"Um what's with the gun?" Madoka said nervously hiding behind Sayaka for protection.

"Oh this, it's a vintage lee enfield rifle from the First World War" Mami smiled.

"Yeah but why do you have it?" Sayaka pressed.

"This is my job nowadays, I deal with antique weaponry, it was a passion I picked up from my magical girl days" She beamed "I don't expect you to understand come on inside and have some tea." Madoka and Sayaka followed her into her house, the sparkling clean floors contrasted the gaudy curtains and the weapons hung all over the walls, mostly firearms but also swords, spears and crossbows.

"You know I'm not sure Mami's all there" Sayaka whispered to Madoka.

"I'm sure she's fine she just really um likes weapons" Madoka replied.

Mami led them to a Kotatsu and served them with tea and cakes. "I will have to show you around this place more, I have a wonderful blunderbuss and an adorable little sea mine upstairs" Mami simpered.

Sayaka had considered taking up fencing at one point to help with her sword play but she had never really enjoyed fighting witch's just the feeling of having done good afterwards.

"So Mami we were thinking about having a reunion for all of us magical girls would you be interested in that?" Sayaka proposed.

"Oh so it's only now you want to meet up with me? I would love to come to come but all of you abandoned me for five years, you didn't even try to call me, I've been alone all this time" she reflected bitterly.

"Sorry Mami it's just Madoka been busy with her singing and voice acting and I've being doing um stuff as well" Sayaka told her.

"Mami-san if you've been lonely then you should have contacted me"Madoka politely said.

"So what you've been on your own this whole time?" Sayaka asked.

"Well not completely on my own" Mami admitted "You can come in now."

"Huh?" Sayaka and Madoka looked at each other in confusion wondering if it was a boyfriends or husband.

A familiar white cat-like creature padded into the room "Hello girls pleased to see me again?"

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Sayaka pointed angrily at it.

"He's not invited to the reunion" Madoka added.

"He's my pet now, we keep each other company" Kyubey jumped up onto Mami's lap and she began to pet him.

"What are you doing Mami he tricked us he tried to make us become witches" Sayaka argued "he's the Faustian archetype of Satan!"

"Yes but he is very cute. He was trying to contract a new magical girl you see but she didn't have any major problems or dreams but she did like Kyubey's ears. So she wished for him to become a harmless house pet just for her. She soon got bored with him though and when she did she threw him out on the streets. That's when I found him and decided to take him in isn't that right Kyubey-chan?"

"Yes it is most humiliating" he said bluntly.

"He no longer has any powers so he can't hurt anybody" Mami tickled his belly.

"My life is a living hell" Kyubey said as he was tickled.

"Well it's nice he's no longer out contracting new magical girls" Sayaka admitted "So Mami can we count on you to be there for the reunion?"

"Yes I'll be there if the government doesn't get me first that is" Mami smiled.

"The government?" Madoka queried.

"Yes they government is trying to take my head for research purposes" Mami explained "That's why I have all these guns to stop them."

"Well okay, goodbye Mami we had better be off to try to find Homura" Sayaka said slowly backing out of the room.

"But I haven't shown you my caltrop collection yet" Mami complained as they left.

* * *

Madoka and Sayaka arrived at a grimy looking apartment building in the middle of the city.

"So this is where Homura lives now?" Madoka asked "it looks a bit icky."

"Yep she should be here the information was right" Sayaka said "I just hope she's not as crazy as Mami was."

They took an elevator to the fifth floor and walked down a dark cobweb filled corridor. "This isn't exactly the kind of place I thought Homura would have" Sayaka observed.

"Here it is, Homura's room" Madoka approached a menacing looking door and knocked. it took a minute before she Opened it.

"Hello" she answered. Homura was dressed in a pair of striped pyjamas, her hair was untied and loose and black bags hung under her eyes. She was pale and unhealthy looking.

"Hi Homura its Madoka and Sayaka here and we were wondering…"

"Madoka?" Homura rubbed her eyes "Is that really you?"

"It's been a long time hasn't it" she smiled "Can we come in?"

"If you want" Homura's apartment was dark, cramped and cluttered. The curtains were almost completely shut and most of the light was from a glowing computer screen.

"I don't get many visitors anymore" Homura cleared a space for them at her table, they sat down uncomfortably.

"That's a um nice place you got here?" Sayaka lied politely.

"It's awful but it's the best I can afford" Homura replied.

"Oh I'm sorry" Sayaka said although part of her was glad to know that Homura was in the same boat as her, she hated being pleased at Homura's failure but it did make her feel slightly better.

"So Homura-chan what are you doing now?" Madoka asked.

Homura looked blank "I mostly play visual novels, read manga, anything that doesn't involve going outside."

Sayaka squirmed "Well at least you have a computer I can't even afford one of those" she joked trying to make her feel better.

Homura just looked melancholic while Madoka shifted her eyes to Homura's massive collections of DVD's and Cd's on her shelves. She quickly found something quickly that drew her attention.

"Homura you have one of my Cd's?" she ventured nervously holding up one of them.

"I have all of them" she answered.

"Oh" Madoka said.

"I've got you're live concert DVD's as well and every show you've ever appeared on" Homura said.

"Homura-chan why?" Madoka stuttered.

Homura reached for Madoka's hand and held it.

"Madoka when you left me my world fell apart. You meant everything to me, when we fought it was you I was fighting for."

Madoka took this in with a look of shock on her face.

"After that we stopped being magical girls and you went to university. I couldn't follow you. But I knew that could never replace you,I'd never had anyone that'd I'd felt that before. For a while I couldn't find a purpose for my life without you. I retreated into myself just like before we met, I stopped going to work I didn't even go outside. For a while I was considering ending it all" she explained stoically.

"Homura" Madoka had started to cry.

"But you saved me again Madoka just like you did when we were Magical girls" Homura squeezed her hand "It was on television I saw an advert for one of your concerts. I managed to save up for a ticket with the little money I had left. It was incredible. Seeing you again on the stage after such a long time. Dancing and singing, you looked beautiful. You didn't even notice me there in the front row but it didn't matter, you were happy enjoying your life without me." Homura gave a small smile "Since that day I bought your every single, every DVD's I even sent you fan mail every day not using my name of course, I didn't want to contact you, you were happy with out me and I was happy having you like this. I supported you from the shadows, just doing that I felt like we weren't so far apart. You make my life worth living Madoka and I hope you know that wherever you go, whatever you do you will always have someone who loves you." Homura finished "That is all I wanted to say."

"Homura-chan!" Madoka sobbed "I'm sorry I left you."She flung herself at the girl and they cried while they embraced "Homura I don't ever want to be apart again."

"Nor do I Madoka."

Both of them hugged together emotionally while Sayaka was left unmoved by the situation."Well that's great and all Homura but are you going to come to our reunion?" She asked directly.

"If I'm with Madoka then I don't care where I go" Homura said. Sayaka sighed, now Homura had somebody she cared about as well and even Mami had Kyubey she was completely on her own.

* * *

When Sayaka got home that night she shoved an instant meal into the microwave and set about to enjoy the night on her own. Now there was only one person left to find, the one that mattered most. She was nervous about seeing her again after all this time, especially after what had happened between them.

_Does she even remember_ Sayaka thought _she has to._ When they were magical girls Kyoko and Sayaka hadn't exactly had the most easy relationship, Kyouko always knew how to anger Sayaka with a well placed joke or jab at her expense. Even so Sayaka hated to admit it but she had shared a bond with the redhead and she had felt Kyouko felt quite close to her as well she was always hanging around her and teasing her.

It had been New Years Eve When it had happened, the last time Sayaka had ever seen her, on the year in which they retired as magical girls. It had been just been the two of them alone at the shrine near midnight. Kyoko had been eating taiyaki and cracking jokes at Sayaka's expense as usual and Sayaka had been going along with it bemoaning the fact that she still didn't have a boyfriend. Then something completely unexpected had happened. Kyoko had stopped talking and looked directly into Sayaka's eyes. She'd said "Hell,I'd better do this before it's too late."

Then Kyoko had kissed her out of the had been so shocked by this she hadn't resisted and to be honest she hadn't wanted too. Kyoko's mouth had tasted strongly of taiyaki but it had felt nice. After that she'd said "I always wanted to do that" before blushing and running off before Sayaka had a chance to respond. Sayaka hadn't seen her after that day, she'd vanished completely. Sayaka didn't know why she'd done it but she thought about it often,The memory was nostalgic to her.

_I wonder what Kyoko's doing now_ she thought _she's_ _probably in a worse position than me; I just hope she's not in jail_.

Her cell phone buzzed and Sayaka discovered a text from Madoka it said

_I've found where Kyoko is meet me outside Mitakihara church tomorrow._

* * *

Father Kyoko stood at the alter of her church some alter boy was blabbing onto her about how he's lied at school and he felt really bad about it.

"Listen kid if you just be a good person and donate some pocky to the church I'm sure god will forgive you, NEXT!" she shouted.

Sayaka and Madoka stepped down the aisle towards her.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing here? You want confession or something?" She asked stunned.

"No we were..." Sayaka said.

"Have you been doing naughty things Sayaka?" Kyoko teased.

"NO!" Sayaka said, she wished she had been "We came to see you actually."

"We were here about a reunion" Madoka said meekly.

"Yeah I suppose it is good to see you again" the statement was directed at both of them but she was looking straight at Sayaka.

"Hey Kyoko can we talk?" Sayaka asked nervously.

"Sure we can" Kyoko looked at the alter boy and Madoka "hey can we get some privacy here you two scram!"

It was just Kyoko and Sayaka alone now. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So um never thought you'd be a priest" Sayaka stated.

"I figured it's what Dad would have wanted for me, It's not really my type of thing though this whole god stuff, I never really even wanted this" Kyoko reflected.

"What did you want then Kyoko?" Sayaka asked.

"I wanted you Sayaka, I always did."

The statement made Sayaka's heart leap, so Kyoko had liked her all along, this changed everything.

"Kyoko, what are talking about?" Sayaka asked nervously.

"Yeah I know, what kind of person would like a naive idiot like you? Apart from someone like me of course. I liked you for ages when we were magical girls, you reminded me of me when I was younger and you were really cute as well. I would have died for you I swear" Kyoko said biting into some communion bread "I just didn't think I ever stood a chance with someone like you."

"What do you mean?" Sayaka asked, Kyoko hadn't thought she was good enough for her.

"Well you were always so pure and good and beautiful and I was just some selfish idiot, besides you were still into that dick-hole Kyoske so I thought you know you didn't swing my way" Kyoko finished. Her hair wasn't done up like it had been but instead flowed loose around her back, Sayaka had always like Kyoko's hair.

"Kyoko, you know you said you liked me for ages when we were magical girl?"

"Uh huh" Kyoko answered.

"Well do you like me now?" Sayaka stared deeply.

Kyoko blushed slightly at the directness of the question "Yeah, you're still the same cute idiot I fell in love with back then."

Sayaka smiled at this information ""Hey Kyoko remember that time on news years eve?"

"I'll never forgot it" Kyoko replied without hesitation.

"Well do you think you could do what you did then again?" Sayaka asked nervously pouting slightly.

Kyoko grinned at the proposal "I can do a lot more than that Sayaka."

Sayaka moved forward and Kyoko kissed her passionately feeling all over.

Half an hour later they were naked on the floor of the church, Kyoko's priest's robes and hat lay all around them. Kyoko had her arm round Sayaka "All these years I regretted not telling you my feelings and when I do I get this" Kyoko smiled "I should have done it way earlier."

"Kyoko can it really work between us?" Sayaka asked. She hoped so, she think she wanted this more than anything else on earth, an end to her loneliness.

"Sure it can work, we're great together " Kyoko said kissing her.

"But what of your position, the church won't exactly approve of our new relationship" Sayaka said with concern.

"Eh I don't really give a shit, I don't really believe in all that crap anyway."

"Can I come in now?" Madoka shouted from outside.

"No I'm having a holy experience in here you can't disturb me" Kyoko called back.

"Kyoko the reason we came here is to get you to the reunion, are you going to come?" Sayaka asked.

"We don't need any stupid reunion we should go somewhere nice, I'm going quit this position and get a real job" Kyoko said.

"I think that's okay, I don't really want to see any of the others I just want you, and besides I think Madoka and Homura want to spend some time together too" Sayaka said.

"Great you should just cancel the stupid reunion then we've got a lot of catching up to do" Kyoko smiled.

A few days later Mami knocked on the door of the meeting place "Hello I'm here for the reunion?"

There was no answer.

"Hello, anybody?" Mami asked. She sighed and walked away to be alone with Kyubey and her guns.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about this story, it's not my best. Still I hope some people out their managed to enjoy it. Kyoko was originally going to be pope in the last scene but I changed it because I thought it was too ridiculous. I would appreciate reviews please. **


End file.
